The Corridor
Author's Note This is the most odd entry you've seen, i bet. This is a spoof of the infamous film The Room, by Tommy Wiseau. If you don't know about it, go watch The Nostalgia Critic's execellent review of it. This movie...is interesting. So why not do a spoof it? Also, This is AU. Both to Canon, and Nan's fanon. And it's a little bit in the future, the same time The Room takes place, as in they are engaged. So no OOC complaints k? Plus all personality is taken from the original film. Enjoy! The Corrider Written By The Regurgitator For The Candycain contest by Nan The Cowdog Part 1 It was a normal, average day in Danville. The sun was shining, and there was no hint of anything bad happening at all. Jeremy Johson was coming home from...wherever he was. He was currently living with his soon to be wife, Candace Flynn. He walked in carrying a bag. Candace: Hey Jeremy! Jeremy: Ohai Candace. Candace: So how was work? Jeremy: It was okay. But that stupid manage isn't giving me any promtoin anytime soon. Candace: Don't say that. You'll get it someday Jeremy: I guess. Oh, and i got you something Jeremy reached into the bag and took out a dress. Candace: Oh, a dress! I love it Jeremy: Your welcome, i bet you look really cute in it. Candace: You know Jeremy I think we are ge- Just then the door opended, and Irving barged in, Jeremy: Ohai Irving Irving: Hello! Sorry to barge in her, but since phineas and Ferb started having a socail life, there's no reason to direct my fanboy-ness at them. So i've decided i'll pay full attention to you guys! Candace: That's a tad creepy, but i guess it's okay Jeremy: Eh, i think i'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap Irving: Okay, well you wanna talk or something Candace? Candace: I think i'll go with him. Irving: Wait, do i come in and you leave to go do...whatever? Well that's rude! They didn't hear them, as they had already started up the stairs. They walked into Candace's room and sat on the bed. Candace: So are we gonna... Jeremy: Oh no, I just wanted to maybe talk or something. Candace: Oh...T Jeremy: What's wrong? Candace: Oh nothing. Just then Irving, had stepped into the room and sat onto the bed Irving: Watcha guys doing? Candace: Um. nothing,. Irving: Can I join you? Jeremy: Two is great irving, but three's a crowd. Irving: Well fine then. Bye, you love birds. Irving then left. Jeremy: You know, i think i'll go take a nap. Candace: But we're not throwing a macoroni party! Jeremy: What a funny story Candace Candace: You make so little sense. Jeremy: What was that? Candace: Nothing. Jeremy: Well I'm going to go do some shopping. Bai candace. Candace: Yea bye i guess. Jeremy then left. Candace: Well, what to do now? Just then, the doorbell rang. Candace: Oh, yay! Candace went downstair and opened the door to see that it was Stacy. Candace: Ohai Stacy! Stacy: Hey Candace! What's up? Candace: Eh, not much. Stacy: Really? I thought you'd be full of news. They both sat down on the couch. Candace: So how's it going with *Insert Perferred Stacy Love Interest here* Stacy: Things are pretty good i guess. So what's up with jeremy? Candace: Well...I'm gonna be honest: things aren't so good. Stacy: Huh? What do you mean? Candace: I don't know Stace. Things just aren't that...exciting, you know? Stacy: But you love Jeremy. Candace: That's just it. I...don't think i really love him anymore. Stacy: ...It's the end of the world. It's the apoclypse! Fire and brimstone falling from the sky, cats and dogs living together, mass hysteria! Candace: Calm down Stace, it's not that big of a deal. It's just that he's...boring. Stacy: But Candy, He supports you, he provides for you, and darling, you can’t support yourself. And his position is very secure. Candace: He works at a burger stand! Stacy: I don't see you with a better job! Candace: Touche. But look Stace, i think i need some time to think. Stacy: Well ok Candace. I have some stuff to do anyway. See ya! Stacy then left. Candace: *Sigh* What do i do? Just then the door opended, and Cain entered. Candace: What's with people walking into my house uninvited?! Cain: The doors not locked Candace: Oh. Well, ohai Cain. Cain: Hey Candace. Is jeremy here? Candace: He's taking a nap Cain: Oh. Well, I guess I'll be gonig then... Candace: No! I mean...why don't you stick around for a bit? Cain: Um...okay. Someone in the distance: *snaps* Okay! Candace: ...That was weird Cain: Yes. Yes it was. So...how's it going with jeremy? Candace: Eh...not the best. Cain: Really? What's wrong? Candace: Oh nothing you should be worried about. Cain: Hey Candace, i just noticed something. Candace: What is it? Cain: It's slightly dark in here, you're wearing a pretty dress, there's candles and junk. What's going on? Candace: Huh? Weird, that wasn't there before. Someone must of set it up. Though it does help with i;m thinking of doing. Cain: Which is what? Candace: Oh nothing much...lover boy Cain: Mrs Flynn, you’re trying to seduce me! Candace: That's one way to put it. Cain: I don't know if i should do this. Candace: Please don’t leave. Please don’t leave! Cain: Well...i, i guess i could stay a little bit... After a really akward pause, they procced to kiss, then make out, Candace: I...think i love you. //// But we have important things to see. Meanwhile, Jeremy was heading to buy some roses for Candace. And the owners of the shop were...guess who. Nagging Wife: I can't belive you bought a flower shop and forgot to buy flowers! What did you think some flowers were just gonna fall out of the sk- As expected, flowers did indeed fall out of the sky. Husband: ...Even I'm sick of that. Jeremy arrived, and went inside. Jeremy: Hi. Yeah, can have a dozen red roses please? Nagging Wife: Ohi, Jeremy. I didn’t know it was you. Jeremy: You didn't know it was me? You didn’t recognise me until I took off my sunglasses that i apperently wear? Nagging Wife: ...Yea. here you go Jeremy That’s me. Nagging Wife: Why did you just say that? I didn't give you any reason to say that Jeremy: ...I don't know Nagging Wife: That’ll be $18 Jeremy: Here you go, keep the change. Hai doggy Nagging Wife: You’re my favourite customer Jeremy: Thanks a lot. Bai Doggy! Jeremy then left. Jeremy: Well...that was really stupid and rushed. Well gotta get home to Candace! Part 2 Coming soon! Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Nan's contest Category:Cain Rangle Johnson Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Candace Flynn Category:Fanon Works Category:Amazing works of art